Broken
by Cheetafang
Summary: When a horrific accident is caught on screen live Bill, Tom and everyone else must work to get Laurie back to her previous state. Will Tokio Hotel ever get their manager back? Or will she become another person all together? Please R&R, part 5 of my series
1. Unwanted

As the story begins:

The beginning of the story is through the eyes of another Tokio Hotel fan. She logs onto where she knows that in a few minutes Tokio Hotel's Bill and Tom Kaulitz will log on along with manager/billionaire heiress Laurie Collins.

She waits in the chat room and soon sees a red light signaling that someone is starting the video chat. The image is first blurry, but soon becomes clear. Bill and Tom are pressing various keys as they try to make the camera work. Their mouths say something, but the fan cannot hear.

She groans in anticipation as another red light goes on and Laurie Collins face appears in another box. "Guys, you there?" she says.

They only nod and say something, but their sound doesn't work.

"Don't worry fans," Laurie says, "your beloved Kaulitz brothers simply don't know how to operate the microphone. Ok click the little button with the microphone. Got it? Now put it at one hundred percent."

"Is that it?" Tom asks. Laurie only nods.

"Okay guys, we have hundreds of fans waiting to get this chat started, you ready?" Laurie asks.

"Ja, ready to give it our best." Bill replies.

"Alright," Laurie presses a few keys, "The chat is now open. Fans are now free to type."

Instantly the fan that we are observing watches as hundreds of people are online and type furiously. She puts in an effort to make her comments known.

TOM BILL I LUV U

MARRY ME TOM!

And other comments were made.

"Guys" Bill said, "Ve need questions, not marriage proposals. Please give us something to answer."

"Hey," Laurie goes, "got one right here highlighted… 'Who is your favorite music artist?'"

"Nina," Bill said quickly.

Tom scratched his head, "definitely Samy Deluxe. I listen to him all the time. Hey Laurie, you have a question. 'What's your favorite Tokio Hotel song?'"

Her eyes widened, "I have a question? Wow. Anyway the answer... I guess maybe Durch Den Monsun. I really like Lass Uns Heir Raus, it probably comes in second. Okay, Tom, 'Are you ever going to make another public appearance without your hat?' I want to know that too."

Tom rubbed his hands together. "Maybe someday, I think the only real time I made a good appearance vithout it vould be in the music video of Durch Den Monsun."

"Okay, both of you," Laurie said, "which one of you is fucking… Nevermind."

They laughed at this. "Okay guys," Bill said. "Vill you stop asking us questions about that. Please, this is an interview, not a relationship magazine."

The fan we were observing quickly types in her question in hopes that it will be seen. 'Will you guys ever come to Miami?'

"Hey guys," Laurie said. "We have one from a Kenzie91."

The fan shrieked.

"'Are you guys ever coming to Miami?'"

"Uhh," went Bill, "I think that Laurie knows more about that than we do."

"We are scheduling another American tour either this or next summer. Miami is definitely on our top ten want to go to list. So Kenzie, the guys will be waiting to see you in the audience."

'Kenzie91' shrieked as she heard that.

A knocking was heard through the computer. "Uh, guys," went Laurie. "Someone's knocking, I'll be right back." Laurie stood up and left the camera's path. Bill and Tom were about to answer more questions just as Laurie's screen began to make some noise.

"Get the hell out of here!" Kenzie heard. "Get out of here right now!"

"Come on, Ms. Collins! One little photo," her screen said.

"No!" Kenzie looked at her screen closely as she saw Laurie walking across the screen. "I'm not going to keep warning you."

A scrawny looking man followed her with a large camera. "Please, I need one photo. Just one."

"Get out!" Laurie's voice shouted. He followed her again where soon her shouting stopped on the dot."

"Laurie!" Bill shouted. The photographer ran out the door as Tom grabbed the phone. Laurie's screen began to reveal a ringing. But, nobody answered.

"Tom," he said, "I think that we should call 911."

He nodded and dialed the number. The fan looked at the screen and watched the twins call.

"Ve have an emergency. Our friend was harassed by a man and now we can't get her to pick up her phone. Ve think she may be unconscious or worse. Ve vere talking by webcam. Laurie Collins. No! I'm not kidding. Tom Kaulitz. This is a serious issue! Okay, thank you. 486 5th Street 13A."

He hung up his phone and looked at the camera. "Heh… Bill we forgot they were there didn't we? Well I'm sorry guys, but we obviously didn't see this coming. Ve're going to have to cancel the rest of the chat."

"Ja, I'm sorry too," he reached forward and their screen went blank.

OoOoO

Kenzie made her way home after school the next day. She went online and saw a report on YouTube called: "Collins' Harassment Caught on Webshow". She clicked the link and watched as a young woman declared the news.

"Last night, heiress Laurie Collins was online with Tom and Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel for a web chat with their fans. Everything seemed to be going well until out of the blue someone knocked on the door.

She left the screen to answer as you can see here," suddenly a smaller box appeared and showed the clip where Laurie went to open the door. The woman's narration played over the clip.

"As you can see and hear she shouted for the newly discovered photographer to leave. Unfortunately her pleas went to deaf ears. He followed her off screen, which has been identified as her balcony area, and her shouting abruptly stopped.

Just as the man left, Bill and Tom called Laurie. When she did not pick up they immediately called the police and told them of the situation.

As they finished the call they apologized to their web show watchers and turned off the chat." The clip playing stopped.

"The photographer has been identified as James Yorke, a newly employed at US Weekly. No other information about his has been release as of date.

"When the paramedics arrived they found Collins in an unconscious state and on her balcony. They said no physical damage was truly done and that she may have had a panic attack. It is well known that she has a very severe case of acrophobia, also known as altophobia, which is the fear of heights. It is said that she couldn't find an apartment or condo anywhere else, so she bought this one and just about always had the balcony doors closed. How exactly she ended up out there is unknown.

"Well I'm Kristie Thompson and I thank you for listening to me today. Goodbye."


	2. Everything's Just Wonderful

(From this point on we are no longer in Kenzie's POV. That was a one-chapter thing.)

Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg all waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room. They weren't sure what was wrong with Laurie. Suddenly they heard the door from the hall rush open. It was Alexz. Her hair seemed to be unbrushed and she wore old jeans with a tank top and an old hood that was hanging off her shoulder.

"Where's Laurie?" she asked. "I came here in a hurry. The streets were in a rush, I probably ran about a quarter of the way."

"Alexz," said Gustav, "she's in a room being taken care of. She's going to be alright."

Alexz then took a seat next to Gustav as he held her hand. "I- I just don't know. It's getting so scary what the media is doing to her. I've known her so long she's become a sister to me."

"Shh… It'll be alright."

Gustav pet her hair back in comfort as a large nurse walked into the waiting room. "You all here for the Collins girl?"

"Yes," Bill said.

"You can go see her now. Follow me," she said. They followed her to Laurie's room where she sat upright on her bed.

Bill ran to her bed and hugged her. "Laurie, thank god you're okay." He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Umm… hello…" Laurie said. "Nice to meet you."

Bill immediately let go. "Meet me? Laurie, what's going on?"

"Laurie?" she asked. "Who's she?"

Everyone (except the nurse) looked at her with confusion. "Laurie," Alexz said. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know who Laurie is. Everyone's just been calling me Ms. Collins. So, Laurie's my name?" she asked.

"Uh… Yeah." Bill said. He looked at his friends. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, thanks for asking."

Bill got up and left the room. "Nurse?" The nurse followed him, along with the others. "Vat's going on?"

"We believe that she may have suffered from retrograde amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Bill asked. "How long until she gets better?"

"Honestly? There's a slim chance she never will. But, she can re-learn the events of her life with triggers. Unfortunately nobody knows exactly what will trigger what."

"Re-learn?" Alexz asked. "That means she may never remember any of the things of her life. The media, Fayetteville, me, Tokio Hotel?"

The nurse shrugged. "You guys are free to talk to her as you wish." She then left the hall.

"How could she have amnesia?" Alexz wondered. "That fucking photographer. He so did this to her."

"Just relax," Gustav said. "I promise everything will be okay. Let's just go in there and see what she does and doesn't remember."

Bill was the first to enter. "Hey, I'm sorry I acted quickly, Laurie."

"Huh? Oh, right, me. It's okay." Her look was still confused as to what was going on. "Have we met?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yes, pretty much," Bill moped as he sat down on a chair.

"Your English, it's kind of broken."

"I guess so," he replied.

"Bill!" Tom hissed back at him. "Don't go making her feel worse than she probably already does!"

"Bill? So that's your name."

"Ja. And this is Tom, Gustav, Georg, and Alexz," he said pointing at them. "Remember anything?"

"You guys… nope. Nothing. I'm sorry." She shook her head in embarrassment. "I feel like some kind of weirdo."

"Nein. You aren't veird." Bill took a breath and then made a quick wish to himself. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. You've lost your bilingual abilities."

Tom took a step forward as he asked her a question. "Laurie, do you know vat the date is?"

"Uhm… I believe it's February 28th. Oh crap I was supposed to call Keith."

"Keith?" Alexz asked.

Georg looked at her. "Who's Keith?"

"Keith," Laurie said. "He's my boyfriend."

Bill's heart sped up. "Boyfriend? What are you talking about?"

"He's been my boyfriend for two months now," she really got confused when their faces got these sad looks. "What?"

"Laurie," Alexz said. "What year is this?"

"2005."

They stared at her. She had forgotten three years of her life. Everything. Germany, touring…

Her parents.

"Oh my god," Alexz replied. "2005?"

OoOoO

The next morning they brought Laurie to her condo. She walked in not knowing what to expect. The place was relatively untouched since the last time Bill had visited. Laurie looked in awe as she observed the large room.

"Since when did I own a New York condo?" she asked.

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. I think it has been about two months now."

"Where's my phone? I need to call Keith."

She started to look around when Bill grabbed her by the shoulder. "L- Laurie. You and Keith… You and Keith had been over for some time now."

Laurie didn't believe him. "You're just messing with me. I just saw him the other day-"

"And the other day you didn't own a condo. Look, you are confused about the date. It's not 2005 anymore. It's 2008."

"2008? You're kidding me. You're telling me I forgot three stupid years of my life? A few day, weeks, maybe even months. But years?"

Laurie looked at them in disbelief. "When did we break up?"

This was going to be the hard part. "Ven you went on the plane to move to Germany."

"I lived in Germany?"

"Ja. It vas about a few years ago. You're parents…" Bill looked at his friends as he held his breath. This was going to be hard. Nobody should have to hear twice that their parents died.

"Forget about it. Just, I'll try to get you something to drink. You can go ahead and sit."

She shrugged it off and took a seat at the foot of her large king sized bed. She figured it was just another of her grandfather's extravagant, over-the-top gifts. He did it all the time, she was used to it.

Laurie then carefully listened in an effort to try and translate as much as she could.


	3. Light My Way

"What the hell are you doing?" Tom asked.

Bill only shrugged. "I don't know, Tom. I just can't tell her about her parents. I've never had to beak it to someone that someone died. Maybe one of those trigger things will go off and she'll remember."

"Fine. But know this, no matter what, when she does figure it out it could hurt her even more than if one of us told her."

They stopped discussing and Bill came back with a glass of water. Laurie used all her German abilities, which meant whatever her mom and dad had taught her, to translate as much as she could. She made out parents, remember, and she. They were talking so quickly she couldn't keep up.

"Here, Laurie," Bill said handing her the glass.

"Thanks." She took the glass and a quick sip and stared back at the ten eyes glaring at her. "What?"

"Laurie," Tom asked. "Has your uncle, the one in Germany, ever told you about a band called Tokio Hotel?"

She thought for a moment. "No. He usually doesn't tell me about that stuff. But he did tell me about a band he thought was going to be a big hit. He sent me some demos and I thought they were pretty good. He sent me a photo too. You should have seen them.

"One kid had this died black hair that looked like he had used an entire bottle of hair gel. The other's hair looked like my friend Linda's, the other (I think he was the drummer) was relatively normal. Then the other one had his hair in all the blondish brown dreadlocks and holy crap that's you guys."

"Ja," Bill said. "Back ven we vere Devilish."

"Well that's a weird adjective to describe yourself."

He shook his head. "That was the name of our band back then."

"And since you've become… Tokio Hotelv"

They all nodded. "What about her?" she asked pointing at Alexz.

"Oh, I'm a solo artist."

"So… how do I know you?"

Alexz bit her lip. "Long story. Just think of me as a friend."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's that?" Laurie asked as she got up to the door.

"No don-" Bill tried to warn. But it was too late. At her door stood dozens of photographers taking various pictures and asking questions.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Can you leave me alone?" Suddenly though, something raced through her mind. She visualized a small man entering her condo and then a bright light. She held her head in pain as her friends rushed to the door to help her up and try to close the door.

"Get the hell out of here!" Tom shouted. The doors finally shut but the people continued to yell out for her.

"My head…"

Alexz rushed to keep Laurie from collapsing.

"Laurie?" Bill asked. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes were tired as she felt her head get light. "Um… I guess. Just after I saw those photographers this little video played in my head. There's a man, kinda skinny, chasing me with a camera. He chases me out onto the balcony…" she sat quiet. "Then that's where I forget what happens next."

Bill looked at Tom. "The paparazzi must have been a small trigger."

"Come on, we'll take you to your bed," Alexz said. Laurie had her hand around Alexz's neck and slowly walked to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and held her head to keep herself from getting dizzy.

"That was weird…" Laurie said. "What happened?"

"Ve think that these triggers will bring back your memory." Bill sat on the bed next to her.

"Great. The only thing I can remember is a stupid photographer. I wonder how long ago that was."

"Actually we think it was last night," said Alexz.

"Whatever. What time is it?"

Georg looked at his watch. "About noon."

"I'm calling the police to get the paparazzi out of here. We can't stay stuck in this condo forever," Alexz said pulling out her phone.

"Laurie, are you alright? Do you need anything?" Bill asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'm going to use the bathroom." She got up and made her way to the door when she stopped. "Umm…"

"Down second door on the right." Gustav went ahead and said.

"Thanks." Laurie left and found the bathroom. As soon as she walked in she saw a magazine on the sink with the title MODE on it. She picked it up and read the small heading 'INTERVIEW WITH TOKIO HOTEL AND HEIRESS LAURIE COLLINS'.

Heiress? She flipped through the pages and eventually found the photo shoot of Tokio Hotel followed by an interview. On the very next page she saw in interview with her name in the title. She read through the interview but nothing truly gave her a good answer.

"Money… legal… birthday… Bill and Tom? A will?" She looked closely at these paragraphs, but they were relatively short.

'After I found out about being in his will, I happily accepted the responsibility.' Weird she thought. What exactly did I inherit? 'My relationship with Bill is completely professional.' Hm. That tells me something. But what about these rumors? Professional?

"Hey, Laurie," someone knocked on the door, "Ve've got to go, ve need to vork on a sound check. Tom's going to go ahead and stay here though because he finished yesterday."

"Oh. Fine, thanks."

About two minutes later she left the bathroom and saw the guy named Tom sitting on the couch of the living room watching the news. She sat in a large chair and watched as an attractive woman talked about the weather for the rest of the week.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

The situation was awkward but was made worse by a woman on the news.

"Last night an online web show grew witness to harassment by a US Weekly photographer to heiress Laurie Collins."

Tom picked up the remote to turn the television to another channel. "No, I want to watch this. Maybe I'll remember something."

He dropped the remote hesitantly.

"Laurie Collins, along with clients Tom and Bill Kaulitz, premiered their web show yesterday and eventually was knocked out. Tom soon called the police and she was brought to the hospital.

"It has been revealed that she was diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. The source is an anonymous nurse in the hospital along with the documents to back up the story. The hospital is now searching for the nurse.

"Allegedly Collins has lost the memory of about the last three years and has forgotten everything, including inheriting her grandfather's stocks. It is unknown how much she has remembered or been re-taught since the diagnosis.

"Just a few minutes ago she has been caught by the paparazzi in her condo. About after a few second we can see Tom Kaulitz trying to shut the door on them." A clip of Laurie and Tom at the door plays

"A few weeks ago several photos of Collins and Tom Kaulitz has been released and shut every one up about any possibility of her and Bill being together." Several pictures of Tom and Laurie being really close together, the last photo was the fake of her and Tom(remember, she doesn't know it's a fake!)

The woman turns to a man sitting next to her. "I truly feel sorry for Collins. The press is truly trying to get to her…"

"I inherited my grandfather's business?" Laurie asked as she stopped listening to the TV, "wow."

"Just to make sure you're clear. Did you understand the relationship between you and Bill…"

"Yeah," she finished for him. Unfortunately all her ideas about him came from the magazine."

"And you and me…"

She nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Too bad Tom didn't realize that her answers weren't the ones that she should have given.


	4. London Bridge

Four awkward hours later…

BEE-UP BEE-UP

Tom reached into his pocket to reveal his near dead phone. "Hey Laurie, is it okay if I use your charger. Ve have the same phone design."

"Um. Yeah… Where-"

"You're really organized," Tom finished. "I believe it's in a small box in the closet right there," he pointed to a door about fifteen feet away from Laurie and got up. Tom opened the door and reached for a box on a high shelf. He nearly reached it when every box on the shelf fell off.

"Shit," he sighed.

"I'll help you with that," Laurie said as she rushed over to pick up the things. She grabbed everything one by one until-

"What's this?" she asked. She held a black and white composition notebook with the words OCTOBER 14 2004 TO JULY 21 2005. "Hey, it's my old diary. Well, technically in my mind it's my current diary. What did I write in here?"

She turned the page to the earliest one written after February 28 which was March 3. "'Dear Diary, Keith invited me to join the school prom committee as extra credit for our drama class. I don't see how the two are connected but thought it would be an easy A. A few days ago my uncle sent me some more vivid photos of Devilish and I now keep in with me.

"I don't know why I keep it, I just do. The bassist and drummer look relatively normal, but the guitarist and singer. One word to describe them: weird.'" Laurie looked up from the composition notebook. "Sorry, Tom."

He shrugged it off in acceptance.

"Uncle Jared says they're twins, but they don't look a thing alike. The slightly more normal looking one wears his hear in dreadlocks and tends to dress in a baggy fashion. He looks like something out of an Eminem music video.

"The other one dyed his hair black and wears a whole lot more hair products than an entire cheerleading squad. Plus he wears eyeliner. I barely wear eyeliner! I have to admit though; they have a great sound from what Uncle Jared sent me. I wonder if they'll become big.'"

She looked up at Tom. "Well that's where it ends. I should read the next few, maybe it'll help me remember."

She flipped through a few pages when Tom realized what one of the dates was going to be next. Her parents.

"Nein!" He shouted taking the book from her. "Umm I'll find something. I know what dates were really important for you." He observed the pages and chose one, one from before her parents' accident.

"Here's one about Alexz." She raised her eyebrow. "The blonde chick," he reminded.

"Oh! Right. Duh, of course. Can I see it?" He handed it to her and she didn't notice Bill, Gustav, Georg, and Alexz slowly creaking the door. Tom put his finger to his lips to silence them as Laurie read the diary entry aloud.

"'Dear Diary, I'm sooo excited. You know that singer I used to be obsessed with when I was younger? Well she's going to be the main character of this new TV show that's being produced by my favorite TV show's producer. It's called 'Instant Star'.'"

Laurie looked up and saw Alexz looking at Laurie from the door way. Her eyes were blank for about ten seconds when she whispered:

"Alexz?"

She laughed. "Alexz!" Laurie ran to her and hugged her. "I remember! I remember everything about you." She looked at Gustav.

"Gustav! I remember… some. Damn, I lost it. I can't remember anything Tokio Hotel related. All I can remember is that you two are together."

She hugged her again. "I remember!" Laurie then let go and started to beat her hand in an effort to jog her memories.

"Whoa there, Laurie," Alexz said grabbing her hand. "That only works on sitcoms and really bad comedy movies."

"Ugh, Alexz, I'm just so aggravated." Laurie sat down into the large chair. "I read the stuff about learning about them, I still don't remember anything! They're almost strangers to me. And every memory of Gustav, it's with you in them. I mean I know he's the drummer. I know who sings, and who plays guitar and bass, but any other basic detail… I'm blank!"

She through her hands in the air for surrender. Laurie though back to everything that happened that day. "When did my grandfather die?"

"About a year and a half ago," Alexz answered.

Laurie nodded in agreement. "Oh, okay. It's May right?" Everybody nodded. "What about my school? I should be a senior right now."

Bill answered this one. "Ven you moved to Germany you started homeschooling. You've been getting your diploma online."

"What about my mom and dad?"

Everyone stood quiet. "Your mom and dad?" Bill asked.

Laurie nodded. "Yeah, where are they?"

"They… They are in Fayetteville," Bill said. Technically he wasn't lying.

"Soo…" she pondered, "I've been living on my own for a while now?"

They nodded. "Cool," she said. Laurie guessed that she had simply moved to New York… or Germany… she wasn't sure, but she thought her parents were just waiting for her in Fayetteville. "I should call them."

"No!" Alexz said. Laurie gave her a confused look. "I mean they're all the way down in Fayetteville, the time zone difference will be confusing."

"But North Carolina is in the same time zone as New York…" Laurie said.

Bill looked at his watch, "Hey look at dat! It is getting so late…"

"But it's only four-"

"Did I say late?" he asked. "I meant it is too early for us to just be staying in your condo. Ve should go and re-introduce you to New York!"

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "How did you get those two confused? From what I've seen you have pretty good English."

"Ja, but I mess up on occasion. Come on!" Bill grabbed Laurie's wrist. "Let's get moving."

He yanked her off the chair and pulled her out of the condo to where everyone followed.

OoOoO

They walked the streets but Laurie didn't know what to do. She hoped that something would jog her memory. Almost nothing came. Though, she did suddenly remember watching Sweeney Todd after seeing an advertisement. That was about it.

Bill gave her sunglasses. She didn't know why she would need them but he just made her do it anyway. About after ten minutes of walking Laurie did something that surprised Bill.

"Hmm hmmm," she was humming. But, not just humming. It was Durch Den Monsun. Bill got excited for about two seconds until he had remembered that Jared had e-mailed her the demos. He ignored it until she did something that really caught everyone off guard.

"Running through the monsoon, beyond the world to the end of time, where the rain won't hurt…" she stopped singing and went back to humming.


	5. Place For My Head

"Hey look here, Laurie," Georg said. "This is one of your favorite restaurants."

She shrugged. "If you say so," she observed the fancy building and tried to trigger something. "I got nothing."

"Laurie," a man wearing a loose leather hoodie said tapping her shoulder. "You said we we're going to discuss the plans for my next video tonight."

The guy looked about sixteen and wore his hair in cornrows. "I did?"

Laurie looked back at Alexz and mouthed 'who is he?' Alexz then whispered into her ear. "He's called Soulja Boy, he's one of your clients."

"I have clients?" Laurie asked. She turned back around and shook 'Soulja Boy's' hand.

"So you okay? I saw the report on TV. You don't really have amnesia do you?"

She looked at him. "Uhh… No. The press is just being silly, I guess. Anyway I guess you can call me later. I'll be waiting."

"Great, I'll call around six," he said as he walked away.

Laurie turned around and got extremely confused. "I work at Universal now? Since when?"

"Since you inherited it?" Alexz said.

"Oh my god. This guy looks like he's some big deal, and I don't know who he is. Who is he?" she asked. "Oh crap, where's my phone?"

"I got it," Tom said, "I picked it up while Bill was dragging you out." He handed her an iPhone.

She looked at it with confusion. "What is this?" Laurie pressed a few buttons trying to figure out how to work it. "This is my phone?"

Eventually she heard a loud noise coming from its speakers:

_Sun is in the sky _

_Oh why, oh why would I want to be anywhere else?_

She saw a picture of a black haired woman and pressed the screen. "Hello?" she spoke into it.

"Hey, Laurie," someone with an English accent. "How ya doing? I heard about the accident, are you okay?"

"Umm, I guess so," she said.

"Oh my god," the girl said. "The amnesia stories are true! You don't remember me do you?"

"Of course…" she looked at the screen that read 'Lily', "Lily?"

"You're reading off the phone! I can't believe you have amnesia! How much do you remember?" Lily shouted.

Tom snatched the phone from her hand. "Hey, Lily? Ve are kind of busy right now, could you call back another time?" He then hung up the phone.

"Vurk should be the last thing you should be vorrying about. I'll call Soulja Boy later," he said giving Laurie back her phone.

She smiled. "Thanks," Laurie shyly said sneaking her phone into her jacket pocket.

OoOoO

They all came back to Laurie's apartment about five hours later laughing. She had spent the last few hours somewhat re-introduced to New York and her life. Various things though nobody told her, either at all or not realizing that she had no idea.

"So, it's kind of late," Tom said. "The doctor says it vould be best if one of us stays with you at all time. Bill?"

Bill nodded. "I'm going to be staying with you tonight, okay Laurie?"

"What? Oh yeah no problem." Laurie sat down in her chair and slung her head back as she absorbed everything she learned. She was the sole heir to the Universal Music corporation. That was something she would have to get used to.

"Well we better get going," Alexz said. "Bye, Laurie."

Laurie waved goodbye as Alexz, Tom, Georg, and Gustav left. As soon as they did Laurie remembered the diary she found and went to go get it. She flipped to the diary entry after the last one she had read.

"Vat's that?" Bill asked.

"Old diary. I was writing in it to the point that I lost my memory. Thanks to this I managed to remember Alexz." She looked at the book, "here's one. March 20:

"Something really bad has happened but it hurts too much to talk about it. All I'm going to say is that I have to move with my uncle for a while. I know him though; he's really busy and will probably send me to that boarding school in England or something.

"I've been really upset since yesterday. I saw something most people never will. Either way it happened and there's nothing I can do about it now. I leave next week."

Laurie looked at Bill. Her eyes shone with confusion.

"Okay, my next one. March 27:

"Germany has been great so far. Uncle Jared says that I don't have to go to school there and can simply be tutored and be home schooled. I think I'll take him up on that offer.

"Of course I miss my mom and dad, but there's nothing I can do.

"Uncle Jared took me to meet the band but none of them even took a second look at me. They seemed really busy so I don't blame them. I heard that Bill kid sing live and I have to admit, he's one of the few singers out there that won't have their voice edited to the point it sounds like someone else.

"Their music is great; it's just too bad I can't understand a word they're saying. Uncle Jared tried to translate this one song called 'Jung Und Nicht Mehr Jugendfrei' and he had a near impossible time doing so. After a while I just went online and tried to translate it that way. It means basically 'Young and Not G-rated anymore'".

Laurie smiled at Bill.

"Wow. I thought though we didn't meet until the tour," Laurie said.

Bill looked back at her. "I thought so too. I guess you were right, I didn't really notice you. During that time I was obsessed with making sure our music was getting out."

She read the rest of the diary in quiet. It basically described the first half of her summer in Germany. She then thought the final entry deserved to be read aloud.

"'July 21: Dear Diary,

"Starting tomorrow I'm going to start keeping my diary entries on my computer. I've met this girl online whose voice is really good. Her name is Lily Allen.

"I gave her my grandfather's number to get her signed on and she agreed to contact him. I have high hopes for her."

Laurie stopped reading there as her face drew a blank. "Oh, my, god! I remember that day. I remember talking to Lily online and giving her my grandfather's number!" She looked back at the page.

"Oh, and that Devilish band had changed their name. Now it's Tokio Hotel. I don't know why they decided to do that. Next week they're shooting a music video for one of their songs, 'Durch Den Monsun' which means 'Through the Monsoon'. Uncle Jared told me the basic idea of the video and it sounds pretty cool.

"Germany has been great I can speak so much already. Well I've got to go; I'm going to start typing my entries from now on.'"

She shut the diary. "Wow. Maybe I should go onto the computer and read some more," Laurie got up from her chair but Bill stopped her from going anywhere.

"Nein. You should go to sleep, it's already eleven. Come on, I'll go make sure you have everything." He put his hand on her shoulder and led her to her bedroom.

She opened the large closet doors and was astounded by how many outfits she had. "Wow," she sighed.

"This isn't a big deal, you managed to buy half of this in one veek!" Bill exclaimed.

Laurie ignored his comment as she pulled out some blue sweats and a tank top. She looked at Bill. "Do you mind?"

He didn't realize what happened. "Oh, right," he chuckled weakly and turned around. It wasn't long until she was done and he was free to turn around

"What are you going to sleep in?" Laurie asked

"I have some outfits in the other room. I'll see you in the morning," he waved goodbye and shut the door behind him.

Laurie just thought to herself. Why would he have clothes at her condo?


	6. Sunday Morning

Laurie sat crossed legged on her bed as she messed around w"lith her iPhone. She didn't know what she was doing and furiously kept poking, dragging, and nearly yelling at the device. She pressed a little button with a music note on it and saw several pictures of bands and singers.

She eventually got one that showed Tokio Hotel. Bill appeared to be screaming in the picture while everyone else was calm. She clicked it and lists of titles were under it. English titles. They all looked interesting but the most recognizable one was Monsoon. Laurie wondered if there was any connection between it and Durch Den Monsun. Only one way to find out.

She pressed it and heard the steady beat. Same song, well until Bill began to sing. She was astounded at his accent, he sounded like a native speaker. Unlike in real life.

What really got her though, was that she eventually found herself singing the song along with it word by word. She didn't miss one.

"Laurie?" Bill said quietly from the creaking open door. She almost jumped right there and then. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," she reassured. "Just, something weird just happened. Let's see if I can do it again."

She clicked another title, and after the first lines were sung she sang with it, in perfect harmony.

"_Now I'm hiding here alone_

_Can't help but read our names on the wall_

_And wash them off the stone_

_I trusted you in every way_

_But not enough to make you stay_

_Turn around_

_I've lost my ground"_

Bill stepped all the way into the room. "How many times have you heard that song?"

"That's the strange thing. It was the first time heard it… well today." She put the iPhone down and yawned. "Where are you sleeping?" Laurie asked pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I vill sleep in the guest room. Good night." He turned around and shut the door behind him.

OoOoO

She woke up tired and not feeling like moving. But, Laurie wanted try and learn as much as she could about her history. She got up and entered the living room to reveal Bill watching TV and drinking coffee. He looked different; she had never seen him without make-up.

"Hey, sleepy-head," Bill smiled. "You rarely sleep past eight."

"That much I remember," she said right before she spotted her laptop. She sat down at the table it was on and opened it. "Shit. Do you know my password?"

He shook his head.

She hovered the mouse over the hint button. 'Second Favorite Tokio Hotel Song'

"Bill, what are my favorite Tokio Hotel songs?"

"First, it's Durch Den Monsun. Second, I believe it's Lass Uns Heir Raus."

She typed in Lass Uns Heir Raus. "Yes!" Laurie looked at the various icons on the screen and found a folder that read 'DIARY'.

She clicked on it and saw different folders that read the months and days. She decided to click on the JULY 2005. Inside though, there was only one entry that read 31.

Laurie spent the next hour reading entries silently until she made it to May 18 2006. "Hey, Bill, it's the one where I went on tour with you guys."

He perked up his head.

"'I'm officially on tour with Tokio Hotel. I'm taking a break from e-mailing and what not because the internet is wavering.

"Since the bus started moving I've been having this really eerie feeling like they're watching me. After a while Tom sat down and tried to flirt with me but Bill told him to buzz off. I don't know why he's so concerned though.

"You should have seen the look on their faces after I showed them the teaser trailers. They were astounded. I know this is what I should be doing for the rest of my life, I knew ever since I saw their expressions.'"

Bill nodded his head. "I remember that day."

"Hmph. At least one of us does."

"'May 21: We had a video Q&A with NigaHiga. Everything turned out awesome! Though, for some reason Tom went to sleep shirtless the other night before we went to sleep.

"After making it to Berlin Tom, Gustav, and Georg all went to a club. I was surprised to realize that Bill didn't want to go. In the elevator Bill asked me to dinner and we went about a half hour later. There I told him about my parents, strangely he was more comforting than I would have thought.'"

Laurie looked at Bill. "What about my parents?"

Bill shrugged.

_Creak…_

"Hey, Laurie!" Alexz said opening the door. Tom, Gustav, and Georg followed her inside. "You remember anything?"

"Nada. But I've been reading my diary. So far I'm at the first week of traveling with the band," Laurie said looking away from her screen. Everyone else looked at each other in fear of her realizing what happened with her parents. "Apparently there was some big accident around March, but I never write what exactly happened. It was really annoying."

"So you haven't figured it out yet?" Tom asked.

"Figured what out?" Laurie asked back.

"Umm the incident. You just said there was some accident," Tom reassured.

She nodded her head. "Okay then."

"C'mon. We need you to get changed, there's a show at two and it would be good if you went," Alexz said.

"Cool," Laurie agreed.

OoOoO

Laurie managed to pick out some dark wash skinny jeans and an old AC/DC T-shirt. It was less stylish that she usually wore, but she didn't know that. They arrived at the concert to find hundreds of screaming fans. They held out dozens of pictures, CDs, and other things for the band to sign.

She did her best to avoid actually getting stuck in the crowd and just went straight for backstage. When the others made it there she looked into the screaming audience and felt a sudden pain in her head. Images of screaming fans played in her head.

Laurie then waited on a chair while the band got ready to play. Alexz sat right next to her. Laurie had her arm on the rest as she rested her chin in her palm. Tokio Hotel then got to their first song. 'Scream'

When she heard this her eyes widened and her lips quivered.


	7. Pushing Me Away

Alexz rested her heand on Laurie's shoulder. "Laurie, what's wrong?"

She turned her head to meet Alexz's eyes. "I remember Tokio Hotel! I remember, like, 90 percent of the tour. I remember my birthday party, kind of… I remember just about everything in between too. I remember!"

She wanted to just run onstage and hug the entire band, but she knew that would be stupid as she said:

"I remember my clients! Cory, Tyler, all those guys signed on. Oh my god, I have to call Soulja Boy!" She got out her phone. "I remember that I could never use this damn thing!"

Lauren jumped from her chair and dialed. Alexz smiled at her enthusiasm. By the time Laurie had called everybody she needed to call, Tokio Hotel was done with their concert and it was three o'clock.

They walked off stage and were ambushed as Laurie quickly hugged each and every one of them. "I remember, I remember, I remember!"

"So how much do you remember exactly?" Georg asked.

"I remember moving to Germany, but not why; I remember the tour with you guys and a fair amount after that. I can't believe it. I also remember that we better get out of here before the crowd gets too rowdy," Laurie said running to the limo. "Come on!"

They all followed her as they skidded into the vehicle and Gustav shut the door.

"This is a relief," Bill sighed.

"Oh my god!" Laurie exclaimed. "I understood that. I- I just can't reply."

Bill ended up hugging her tightly in excitement. "Bill?"

"Ja?"

"Too tight."

He let her got and gave a weak laugh.

OoOoO

"No new news on Laurie Collins' state of mind. It has been proven that the source of claims that Laurie Collins had amnesia was valid. Collins has not yet declared anything to the press.

"Sources say that she has been exploring New York with Tokio Hotel and Alexz Johnson to get re-familiar with the city. Both personal representatives of Soulja Boy and Lily Allen have proclaimed that she has been well.

"We will keep you up to date on all the Collins news needed. Thank you for tuning in."

Laurie groaned at the TV in the coffee store. Alexz and the band sat in the room along with Laurie and grew agitated along with her.

"I'm getting so annoyed with these people. They can't leave me alone for five minutes. The fake photograph, the pictures everywhere, the rumors of me being with Tom and Bill-"

"Vait," Bill said. "Rumors?"

"Yeah, I remember all that crap where they said we were together."

He nodded upsettingly. "Sure. Let's go, there's a movie that I vant to see."

Everybody agreed and left the shop. Laurie fluffed her hair right before she realized what was happening.

It was so fast. A large truck crashed into a small silver Chevy causing dozens of pieces of metal to ply out into the air. Bill grabbed Laurie and forced her to duck. Everyone else covered their heads from the metal shards.

When Bill finally felt it was alright for Laurie to look up he released his grip and she wiped the hair from her face. Her eyes widened as she felt another trigger go off.

She began to cry hysterically as she remembered. She remembered why she moved to Germany, she remembered what is was she refused to write in her journal, and she remembered what made her so miserable and caused her to go onto the brink of depression.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried out. To her it was like losing her parents all over again.

"She remembers," Tom said.

Alexz came to Laurie to try to comfort her. Laurie just pushed her away as she got up from the ground.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me."

"Laurie," Bill replied, "Ve didn't want to-"

"Didn't want to what? Did you guys hope that this would happen? Did you guys want me to see some horrible accident to jogy memory instead of telling me yourself?"

Bill reached out for her. "Lau-"

"Don't touch me," she declared before running off by herself.

OoOoO

She sat on the couch of her room reading her old journal entries. According to it, she had been dating Bill on-and-off since July 15, two years ago.

Laurie remembered dead-squat.

"Laurie?" someone said behind her at the door. It was Bill.

"Get out."

"Not until ve talk," he insisted.

She got up from the couch, put the laptop down, and scowled. "About what exactly?"

"You know about vat. Laurie, none of us meant to hurt you."

Laurie scoffed. "Well, that was a big old success, huh?"

She immediately went to the other side of the room with the coat rack. She grabbed her large trench coat jacket and headed for the door.

"Laurie, just answer me this one question."

She stopped.

"How much do you know about us?"

"Everything."

Bill smiled in relief.

She looked at him, still angry. "I never said I remembered anything."

And… there goes the smile. "I read it in my diary. The dinner, my birthday, Taylor. Everything."

"I'm sor-" but Bill couldn't finish his sentence. Laurie opened the door and walked out. "Laurie!"

She ran downstairs, the elevator would take too long. Bill eventually got down too and they were at the front door. There, they saw dozens of photographers and other members of the paparazzi. She opened the door and walked through the crowd as best as she could.

"Ms. Collins, Ms. Collins! Would you please make a statement about the state of your's and Bill's relationship.

Laurie was pissed. So many other things were going on and they wanted to know about _that?_

Well then, she decided to give it to them.

"You guys want a statement?" she asked turning around to the crowd. They all held up various microphones to her. Bill stood in the back seeing as nobody seemed to notice him as much anymore.

"There is nothing between me and Bill Kaulitz," she stated whole-heartedly. The crowd got quieter. "There is nothing between me and Tom Kaulitz. There is nothing between me and any other employee or client and Universal Music. Understand?"

She turned back around unsatisfied by the event that she just made happen. Bill stood quiet even though the paparazzi were all asking questions.

"Mr. Kaulitz! What do you have to say about what just happened?"

"No comment."


End file.
